Ran
by Himahina
Summary: Uh
1. Ra

How could he do this? they've been together for six years and at all times their anniversary. The person who broke the news was none other than Sakura, after the awkward confrontation at the bar

Naruto had been gone drinking and Hinata was out drinking with friends. Feeling the urdge to call Naruto, Hinata looked around and saw a man.

"Hes very handsom huh? Look at his silky hair and chiseled face." Sakura sits next to hinata at the bar, turning away from sakura to hide her blush "N-no Naruto's hotter with his cute whiskers." Hinata turns back and smiles. Disappointed Sakura pats her back and orders a drink.

For the first time in years hinata felt attracted to someone other than Naruto

After the news being of Sakura and Narutos affair, she kicked him out. Although they saw each other at work naruto had been sending flowers to her every week. Annoyed by the massive waste of money Hinata asked him to stop, instead he wrote cards.

during all the dust and war Naruto asked Hinata a serious question it happened after a meeting with an important client "Do you still love me?" Naruto grabbed her hand before fleaing to her office "I dont know." After three weeks hinata finaling talked to him other than bussines reasons, "D-do you want to get couples counsoeling?" Hinata asks twittling her fingers

"Welcome Mr and Mrs. Uzumaki! I understand you're having a bit of problems?" Hinata grips her skirt "Y-Yes that's why we've come here." Hinata mutters "So what made you come to counseling?" Leaning on the couch Naruto sneezes "Naruto cheated on me!" Hinata starts tearing up, this was the first time she put the words together. Looking at his hurt wife Naruto feels the pain of his choices. Standing up Guren hands Hinata a tissue box "So Naruto what made you want to cheat on your wife?" Hinata peers up at Naruto wanting the real reason "I-I... Was mad at a fellow businessman." Standing up to Naruto, Hinata slaps his cheek, tears dripping off her face "yo-you broke my heart because of anger against an other person!? But when did you get the business done? We were on vacation! To make matters worse you cheated on me on our six year anniversary!" Hinata walks a distance away from Naruto bitting her thumbnail "Naruto is your reason true?" "I tried to Hinata! But you were gone drinking with Sakura and the others." Gasping Hinata's covers her mouth muffing her words "is-is that why she left early and tried to set me up with another man? How long has this been going on exactly?!" Walking over Naruto walks to her location "Hinata i swear it was two sessions!" "How can I know that for sure! You lied to me broke vows!" Interrupting Guren breaks their conversation up "if you guys want this to work out let's get on track." Clearing her throat while the couple sat down on opposite sides of the couch

"So now that I've gathered some information what do you suggest Naruto does to make you feel like he's not going to stray away Hinata?"

"I want him to break things off with Sakura for good, I don't want them to be friends, now that I know what's been going on I won't try unless he gets the memo Stop. Being. Friends. With. Her."

"Now Naruto I think that request was and is applicable." "I cannot see eye to eye with that Hinata... She's my best friend!" Scoffing at Naruto's words Hinata starts scrambling her words "Naruto I gave my request and it wasn't wrong! If you don't want this to work-! Then continue being her friend! While I-I work on my own! You won't be in my picture of life! You understand and it you DO break it off I'll try!" Hinata storms out the room

xx

A few hours later Naruto broke off all contact with gSakura just for his marriage to work

"Naruto we could work! I'll take over Hinata's position in Uzumaki Corp! We'll be perfect together!" Pushing her away Naruto walks out the apartment

Entering his house Naruto encounters Hinata "What are you doing here?" Aproching Hinata, Naruto cups her cheek "i told her," "then i'll try again." Hinata smiles. Interrupted Naruto answers his phone "Hey mom." "**Hey son! Sorry for the inconvenience but can you watch Akane for us?" "Yeah but for how long?"It's a business trip." "So unpredictable huh?" "Yeah but can you both stay here? It's pretty difficult if you take her there." "Yeah of course we'll be there soon." **

Listening close Hinata sighs "so your parents don't know? I though you were staying with them." "No I was staying with Jiraiya." "I don't want them to know what's going on with our life so I'm forced to go."

Packing and driving took over an hour after Kushina and Minato said their goodbyes Hinata removed her arms from Naruto's shoulders "thank goodness." She muttered if they had stayed there for even a second she'd have to kiss Naruto.

"Ugh I need to take a shower." Hinata inspects her hair covered in knots and baby food. Neither of them thought that Akane would be upset that her parents were gone "Akanes sleeping right now, go ahead I'll wait until you're out." Naruto wipes the baby food off of Hinata's face. Blushing brightly Hinata runs to their bedroom

Hinata always came over to her in-laws whenever she got a chance of course Naruto always tagged along. A few months back they were told that they had a permanent bedroom when they came to visit.

Stepping into the shower Hinata relaxes wiping the baby food from her shoulders "ah this feels nice." Reaching for the shampoo Hinata flinches when she hears the door open. Wiping the steam off the glass stall "hmm must've been my imagination." Hinata spread the shampoo on her palms and rubs it into her scalp. Hearing the sound off the glass door opening she washes the soap off her face. "I heard you're very dirty." Naruto whispers huskily. Rubbing her shoulders Hinata feels his soft errection, "Naruto..." Hinata moans as he bites her shoulder


	2. Ne

Trying to wash out the shampoo the shampoo was difficult. Naruto was leaving Hinata marks and whispering dirty things to her, "Na-Na- Naruto! Please stop!" Hinata pushed him away as shampoo dripped down her face and made contact with her eye. Finally noticing what was happening Naruto helped her.

The room was silent the only thing you could hear was the shower running. Abruptly they reached for each other's company, their lips crushed into each other. Sticking his tongue to feel Hinata's she was giving in her breathing was fragile, pulling away a drag of Saliva trailed off their mouths. She got wetter by his touch, "Hinata..." Naruto moaned out as she was licking his abs while rubbing his shaft. "does that feel good Mr. Uzumaki?" Hinata asked. Naruto wanted her already

"Turn around." He commanded and she obliged. He roughly entered her "so tight!" Hinata moaned she couldn't help how wet he made her "please continue Naruto!" Hinata shouted as he watched her breasts move like jelly. He was so lewd by her acting. She had never liked it rough but now she couldn't stop moaning "keep going-! I'm so close!" Hinata asked. Naruto was also getting to his climax

"Hinata!" "Naruto!"


	3. Meh

After one round they quickly got out of the shower. Naruto wanted it to go on for eternity. But he also forgot that he left his baby sister unsupervised. Hinata quickly put on an oversized shirt and walked away to check up on Akane

She was just looking at the mobile of sheep. Hinata called kept showering her with kisses "Who's the prettiest girl in the world?" She paused looking around "you are!" After all that smothering Akane was drousy. "It's pretty late in the day, let's all go to bed." Naruto says in a heroic voice. "Yeah hold on." Hinata puts Akane in bed and leans in Naruto's side walking to their bedroom

Sleeping in the same bed was weird for Hinata, it's been a whole month "Are you okay?" Naruto asks cuddling her body. Moving his hand down to rub her breasts in circles, "Naruto we aren't going to repeat the same thing that was done in the shower." Hinata moves his hand away

After a week of work/taking care of Akane/ working on their relationship they were tired nonetheless they got an update from Minato. Aparenly one of their business partners are bankrupt, so they have got to stay there for a few weeks. After the "quick" response they decided they were going to watch Akane at their house

"Are you sure we have everything?"

"Will you stop worrying honey? Yes we have everything Hinata." 'Honey... the first time in a while that those words escaped Naruto's mouth.' Hinata thought to herself.

"Okay let's go!" Hinata yells but out of no where Hinata runs to the nearest restroom. "Uh Hinata?!" Naruto yells running after her

"Woah!" Naruto looks down at Hinata holding her hair up vomiting in the toilet "Hey are you okay?" Hinata flushes the toilet and responds rather quickly "Yeah! I think I just ate something bad yesterday... but let's hurry up and get home."

After settling in a week went by with Naruto trying to "fix" his marriage and Hinata avoiding him. They decided to visit Naruto's parents but they needed vaccinations to visit outside the country.

"Mrs. Uzumaki? Your exam will be ready shortly." Following the nurse have Hinata a bad feeling in her stomach "so Hinata? How have you've been feeling these past few days?" Hinata sat on the exam table "I'm not that sure but if I had to say something I've been feeling nohus and-" Reaching over Hinata she wasn't quite sure what to say "when the last time you had your period?" Hinata shook her head "I don't re-remember." Hinata's heart stopped her eyes were pale in thought. Taking a deep breath "we got your blood test back your blood has hints of hCG, and from the looks of it you are about three weeks pregnant."

After an hour Hinata went to the pharmacy. After seeing an Ob Gyn, Hinata wanted to cry. Seeing her baby for the first time made her happy but she recalled having a unreliable husband


End file.
